Left Behind
by LongLive11
Summary: Moving in with your estranged brother is hard enough. Getting imprinted on by a wolf who is in love with someone else is a whole other story.
1. Chapter 1

**Hello everyone who is currently reading this story :P **

**This is my first twilight Story! I have had this idea in my head for a while and i needed to get it out!**

**So if you would be so kind as to please review and give me feedback i would literally die of happiness jkjk i wouldn't die ...but i would be extremely happy.**

**Disclaimer: I don;t own anything from Twilight!**

* * *

Left Behind

"Absolute silence leads to sadness. It is the image of death." - Jean-Jacques Rousseau

The world had slowed down as my mind was trying to process the scene before me. My mom was being loaded into an ambulance. I couldn't hear anything.

It's like all of my senses had been cut off except for my sight. I could feel the blank stare I was giving. The paramedics thought I was in shock.

Exhaustion, at least that was what the man was telling me. I knew why she fainted. She hadn't been eating again and I knew she wasn't sleeping, I could hear her up at night crying. Just this week I caught her up at 2 a.m. curled up on the couch with tears pouring out over an old photo album.

She was mourning the family's most recent loss, Sam. She did the same thing when dad left. Completely cut herself off from the world. She sat in her room crying for days. Sam was the one that got me to school and made sure I was fed. I was five when he left. Sam was eleven.

And now she was mourning Sam. It's not like he had died, although we thought he had at first. He vanished for a week. No one had seen him, Leah his girlfriend at the time, was over at our house for days. Her and mom were frantic with worry but as soon as he came back he packed his things and moved out.

Mom was completely distraught. Sam was mom's favorite, always had been and probably always will. I didn't mind…well scratch that, I _did_ mind. It was always Sam this and Sam that, I thought my head would explode. She was always pushing me to be Sam's little clone. She even went as far as getting me the same birthday presents as him. Sam was perfection in her eyes and I would sadly never live up to that.

She never outwardly said she liked Sam better but I caught on as I got older. It was just little things, like a scold or a disappointed look.

It's just like she never said that I was an oops baby. In fact I was a big oops baby. Dad would have left mom and Sam earlier but mom told him she was pregnant, needless to say she didn't actually think she was pregnant. Dad stayed for five more years but left anyway.

I think mom sees me as a lost opportunity. A tried and failed attempt at keeping my flighty father at home. So needless to say I was a huge disappointment.

It's not like I hated Sam, he was my brother I had to love him. It's against sibling code to hate your sibling but that didn't mean I could _like_ him. In fact I held a very strong dislike for my brother. Part of that dislike probably emerged because of the constant reminder that I would never live up to him in my mothers eyes or the fact that every little thing I did was compared to him.

So that's why all of my muscles tensed and my eyes narrow in anger when I see him pull up in his old beaten down truck. I watch as he steps out of the truck and stretches to full height. That's another thing, his height.

Now don't get me wrong Sam has always been pretty tall but when he came back after his disappearance it was like a whole new Sam. I didn't even recognize him when he walked through the door.

I don't make an effort to go out of my way and converse with him, It's not like I would consciously decide to go over to his house to have a chat. The way I see it is he has his life and I have mine and I would like to keep them separate.

As he neared me it was like I became hypersensitive to his movements. "Anna what happened?" he asked. I turned my stony glare at him. "It's your fault," I stated.

His eyebrows scrunched together in confusion for a second before turning authoritative. "Anna what happened?" he demanded. I rolled my eyes at him, typical Sam behavior.

"She's _exhausted_," I sneered, "She hasn't been eating much and she hasn't slept in weeks, so naturally she was bound to pass out sometime," I stated.

"And how is this my fault?" Sam snapped. I let out a dark chuckle, "How is it not?" I retaliated. "Anna," Sam growled warningly.

"She's mourning," I said looking him straight in the eye watching the realization cross his face, "She's depressed. I've seen this coming for weeks," I stated. Sam let out an agitated breath, "And why didn't you tell me about it?" he asked. This made me laugh. "I didn't think you would want to know," I shrugged, knowing that response was going to piss him off.

"Anna, she's my mother," he growled deeply. "If she's your mother why haven't you visited her in over a month?" I questioned. He didn't respond. "I mean, it's not like you live across the country Sam. You live like five minutes away," I accused.

Still no response I raised my eyebrow at him waiting, "That's no excuse why you couldn't come tell me." I couldn't help but let out a snort, he would turn this back to me. "I'm the one that called 911 aren't I?" I defended.

"Excuse me," Sam and I both turned to look at a man in a police officer's uniform. "Do you need a ride to the hospital?" he asked sincerely. I was about to say yes when Sam cut me off. "No, but thank you," he nodded stiffly. With that said the police officer nodded to us and headed back to his car.

Sam grabbed my arm and pulled me to his car. I angrily slammed the door shut and turned so my back was completely to Sam. The whole ride there was silent. I watched the blurred green trees as we sped by them. I could hear Sam tapping his thumb on the steering wheel, a habit he ahs had since he started driving.

* * *

Forty minutes later we were finally pulling up to Forks Hospital. As soon as the car was stopped I jumped out of the car and took a deep breath free of Sam's suffocating presence. I trudged into the waiting room with Sam on my tail.

Sam's long strides had overtaken mine and he was now walking just in front of me. I eyed him suspiciously his whole body was tense and his face was scrunched up like he smelt something bad.

Once in the building we weren't allowed in her room because she was still being examined. I slouched down in the seats and watched Sam standing ramrod straight scanning the room as if he were waiting for something explode.

"The Uley family?" my eyes snapped opened at the most entrancing voice I had ever heard. It was like music in its most pure form. I glanced over at my jaw literally dropped in awe as I gawked at the single most gorgeous man in the world.

Brad Pitt and George Clooney had nothing on this sex monster in front of me. I was completely lost in my staring at this hunk in front of me that I didn't even notice Sam's menacing growl.

I did however, notice when he stepped in front of me blocking my view of Mr. Walking-Underwear-Model. I let out a frustrated huff and sidestepped Sam.

I gave the man a charming smile, "That's us," I said sticking my hand out for the man to shake it. The angel before me smiled serenely and gently took my hand giving it a shake. I nearly passed out at the contact.

"It's a pleasure to meet you," he said making me giggle. Sam growled again glaring at the man. "_Sam,_" I hissed out. I swear to god, growling was not normal. The blonde man didn't appear to be bother in the slightest.

"About your mother," he began taking on a very serious voice. Sam nodded at him to continue. "From my examination she fainted due to exhaustion cause by major depression," he told us gravely. I sighed, saw that one coming.

Sam nodded stiffly, "Can we go see her?" he asked. The doctor nodded and stepped aside to let us through. We both slowly entered the room. I walked in first. Mom didn't even look up when I came in she was staring blankly at the window.

"Mom?" I prodded her gently. Still no response. "Mom?" Sam's deep voice rumbled. Her head immediately snapped up and a smile grew brightly on her face.

I sighed dejectedly and threw myself on the chair across from the bed. I crossed my arms across my chest. She didn't even acknowledge me.

I stared out the window trying to stop the tears that threatened to fall. _God-dammit_, I angrily wiped away the tears that formed my eyes. I should be used to this by now.

"Sammy I just can't handle this anymore. I talked to your aunt Jane up at the Makah tribe and she is already on her way to come get me," Mom told him with tears streaming down her face. Now was probably a good time to tune in.

"Mom what are you talking about?" Sam questioned. "What I'm trying to say is—I'm moving," she said. I stood up angrily, "Whoa, whoa, whoa!" I said with my hands up, "What do you mean you're moving?" I asked. "Exactly what I said dear," she said patronizingly.

I could feel my skin itch "I know what it means _mother_. Please _elaborate_," I hissed. "This place is too much for me. Too many memories for me to handle I need to get away. So I am going to live with my sister," she explained.

"So what the hell am I going to do?" I almost yelled. "Well I was hoping Sam would take you in. I don't want to take you away from your friends," she said like she actually cared what happened to me.

"Oh fuck no!" I screeched. "There is no way in hell that I am ever going to live with this asshole!" I screamed. "Anna Marie Uley! You will respect whatever decision I make," she tried to say calmly but I could see through her façade.

"You're being selfish, you know that right? Your leaving your two children behind all because _you _don't know how to move on," I hissed storming out of the room. "Anna!" I heard Sam roar my name but I didn't care anymore I just wanted to get out.

There was no way I was going to move in with Sam. I would rather claw my own eyes out. I had stormed out of the hospital and had begun to walk back to La Push. I had almost made it to the main road when I heard Sam's truck rumbling behind me.

I glared ahead of me and continued to walk. He pulled up and was now driving beside me. "Anna get in the car." He demanded. I scoffed but otherwise ignored him.

"Anna I won't tell you again," he growled. "Good I don't want to hear your voice again." I shot back not looking at him. The car beside me screeched to a halt and I heard the door open.

_Fuck_ I thought as I began to run as fast as I could. I barely got three feet before I was being hoisted over Sam's shoulder and carried back towards the truck. "Let me go!" I howled as I began to pound on his back.

All he did was grunt and throw me into the passenger side of the car. He slammed the door shut and climbed into his side. He sat there for a few seconds taking deep breaths before he started the car. "When you get home I want you to pack your things. I will be back in an hour or two to come pick you up," he announced.

"I'm not living with you," said defiantly. "It really doesn't matter what you say," Sam snapped back. "I can't believe you acted like that to mom. No wonder she wants to leave, your making her stressed," Sam raged.

"Oh yeah, let's blame all of this on me," I said sarcastically. Sam gave me a reproachful look. "If you didn't have all this attitude…" Sam trailed off. "I'm so sorry that I don't live up to your majesties expectations," I seethed.

Neither Sam nor I said anything the rest of the way back. We go to the house and I jumped out as quickly as possible and began to walk to the door. "I'll be back soon," Sam called after me before driving away. I turned around and watched him until he turned the corner.

As soon as he was out of sight I turned and began to walk to Jacob's house, where I knew Quil and Embry would be too.


	2. Chapter 2

**Second Chapter! WOOT WOOT! haha ok sorry, but i have been working all week on this chapter and i am just so relieved that i finally finished. Thank you to my three lovely reviewers for ...well reviewing. The feedback is always very much appreciated. So please keep reviewing ... it encourages me to write faster and update more quickly!**

* * *

_A man who is "of sound mind" is one who keeps the inner madman under lock and key. ~Paul Valéry, Mauvaises pensées et autres, 1942_

"Wait so let me get this straight, Your mom is leaving to go live at Makah and you are being forced to move in with Sam?" I sighed dramatically and nodded my head burying it in my arms and letting out a loud groan.

"Jake, I'm gonna die," I moaned. I heard a chuckle come from inside the car hood. "You're so dramatic," Jacob teased. "Jacob you are so not sympathizing with me here," I accused.

He stood up straight and pulled his hair back into a ponytail. He then proceeded to wipe his hands off on a grease rag laying on a stool. He turned to face me and he looked like he was just about make my entire world better but then we were rudely interrupted.

"Jacob?" a fragile voice broke Jacobs concentration. An excited look crossed his face and his eyes lit up excitedly as he turned to look over at the garage door. I snapped my fingers to get his attention.

"Jake? Jacob!" I said trying to get his attention but he was completely ignoring me.

"In here Bella!" he called back. I rolled my eyes to hide the discomfort that I was feeling.

I could feel my chest tighten as I watched his hands flew up to his hair as he nervously tried to fix it up. I watched as a girl a few years older then me walk through the door.

She wasn't gorgeous but she was hideous. Average was the perfect way to describe her. Her hair was a muddy brown that matched her eyes.

Her shoulders were hunched over and her gaze was on the floor. She nervously glanced up and saw me. Her mouth opened and closed. She seemed at loss for what to say.

"Oh um Anna was just leaving," Jacob said pushing me towards the door. I turned to glare at Jacob before huffing and storming out of the garage.

Stupid Bella Swan and her stupid fucking problems. Needless to say I was not a fan of Bella Swan. I had grown up with Jacob. Spent my diaper years with him.

It was inevitable for me to develop a crush on him. He had no clue of course. In fact the only person who did know was Embry but that was only because he caught me doodling his name in my notebook.

Jacob and I would spend hours together hanging out. I helped him build his car…well I helped hand him tools but hey, I helped and the garage had always been our sanctuary but the moment he found out that Bella Swan was moving back he had distanced himself slightly and then when Bella becomes depressed because her boyfriend dumps her she comes in and has Jacob at her every beck and call.

I stormed through the woods muttering angrily at Bella Swan. I swatted angrily at a branch that happened to be in my way.

I heard rustling in the trees but I ignored it thinking it was probably just a rabbit. "You shouldn't be in the forest." I jumped in shock and spun around to see who had spoken.

Paul Walker, he was one of the boys that Sam was apparently 'mentoring'. In other words, he vanished for two weeks and then returned looking like a mini Sam, tall, buff, and with an inhuman body temperature. I had never like Paul all that much, he was a jerk and had anger issues.

He and Jared Thail both hung around Sam 24/7 and they were a year older then me.

"Sam is pissed," he went on trying to look menacing. I rolled my eyes. "And do I look like a care?" I said insolently. I watched as his jaw and fists clenched.

"Paul! Calm down!" I turned around and saw Jared walking over to us. I huffed in annoyance and turned to continue my trek back to my house.

"Hey wait! Where do you think you're going?" Jared asked frantically and grabbed my arm. I glared heatedly at his grasp on my arm and continued the glaring as I made eye contact with him.

"I was planning on going to my house," I growled trying to free my arm from his grasp but he had an iron grip and no matter what I did his hand didn't loosen.

"Well Sam wants you to be brought directly to him," Jared countered pulling me the other way. I'd like to say that I was able to escape and run back to my house but his grip was to tight and he literally dragged me through the forest.

Jared didn't even seem to notice my struggle and by the time that we reached Sam's house I was fuming and exhausted from my struggle.

Jared's grip loosened and I took the opportunity and yanked my wrist from his hand. I crossed my arms across my chest and sent a glare over to Jared who only gave me an amused look.

"Anna!" a deep voice shouted. I turned my icy gaze over to the porch where Sam stood in all his glory in an identical stance to mine. His eyes glowered down on me and I could see the disappointment seep out of him.

"I told you to pack," he said in a dangerously low voice. "I told you I wasn't moving in with you," I mocked. I heard a deep rumbling growl come from his chest.

He strode down the porch stairs and stalked towards me and for the second time today he threw me over his shoulders and proceeded to throw me in his car.

He slammed his door shut and turned the car on. "We are going back to the house and since you don't seem to be capable of packing alone I will supervise," He told me not even looking over at me.

I narrowed my eyes into slits and clenched my fists together in anger, not trusting myself with talking.

We pulled up in the driveway and Sam parked the car. Neither of us moved.

"Anna, go pack," Sam ordered. I still didn't move. I crossed my arms and decided to be stubborn just to piss him off. Sam let out a terrifying growl and I immediately jumped out of the car and up to my room.

He is crazy. I swear that growling is not normal.

I stomped up to my room and slammed the door shut. I laid down on my bed and stared up at the ceiling blankly.

I don't know how long I was laying there but I suddenly heard loud heavy footsteps approaching my door.

"Anna are you ready?" I heard Sam ask. "No," I said shortly still laying on my bed. I heard Sam sigh heavily and then my door began to open. I sprung up at stared wide eyed at Sam entering my room.

His face quickly contorted to an angry scowl. "Sam get out of my room!" I screeched rushing forward and trying to push him out of the room.

He wouldn't budge. He just stood there watching me trying fruitlessly. "Anna, you need to pack," he said holding me back, "If you don't start packing I will do it for you," he threatened.

I groaned and put my hands on my hips, "Are you going to leave?" I asked impatiently. He shook his head and crossed his arms, taking an authoritative stance. "No, I am going to stand here until you pack because obviously you need some motivation," he told me standing in front of my door.

I groaned and grabbed my duffel that was in my closet and began stuffing clothes and belongings in it. I eyed Sam and watched as his eyes traveled across my room taking in all the posters I had.

I watched in amusement as his eyes grew wide and narrowed considerably. I turned and saw he was glaring at the poster I had of Cristiano Ronaldo shirtless. That was a great picture.

The poster must have come as a shock to Sam because the last time he had been in my room it was covered with posters of dolphins and inspirational words.

"You're too young to have posters like that," Sam decided definitely. I scoffed and turned to him with my hands on my hips, "I am fifteen years old I can have whatever posters I want," I retorted.

He rose an amused eyebrow at me. "Does mom know that you have that poster?" he questioned. My body stiffened and I didn't respond for a minute.

"Mom never cared," I muttered going back to shoving clothes in the bag. There was no doubt in my mind that Sam didn't catch the double meaning in my words.

"Anna," Sam began but I cut him off before he could say anything else.

"I'm done. We can go now," I said pushing past him and into the hall. I heard his sigh and then a second later I heard his heavy footsteps following me out of the house.

I threw my bag in the backseat and hopped in the front and shut the door. I felt the car shake as Sam got in.

"Anna," Sam started again in a placating tone. "Just … don't Sam," I murmured then leant my forehead against the window to watch the trees blur by.

* * *

By the time we reached Sam's house I was numb to the whole situation. I knew that me pouting and moping would get me no where in the long run.

Sam grabbed my bag before I could even get out of the car so I complied and followed him into the house with my hands stuffed in my pockets.

Sure enough Jared and Paul were sitting in the kitchen when we walked in. Mentally groaning I brushed past both of them without a word, ignoring Paul's stupid jibes.

Sam led me up the stairs and through the hall. He stopped at a door and motioned for me to open the door.

I did and was met with a small room with a twin sized bed set up next to a window, a small bedside table and a dresser. The walls were an off white color and the only thing decorating the room was a small lamp on the bedside table.

I repressed a huge sigh before walking into the small living space. Sam set my bag down on the floor and scratched the back of his head awkwardly not knowing what to do next.

That makes two of us buddy. "I guess I'll leave you to unpack then," he said before turning and walking down the hall.

I let out a breath I didn't know I was holding and flopped down on the bed. I curled up into a ball and tried to relax.

I could literally feel the tension built up in my shoulders. Just as I was calming down someone burst through the door making me jump up in fright.

I looked up to see Paul smirking down at me. The tension was building back up again and I felt my whole body tense up.

"What do you want Paul?" I glared half-heartedly. His smirk grew bigger, "Just wanted to see how you were holding up kid," he baited.

I was too exhausted to bite so I just rolled my eyes and turned my back to him as I started to unpack. Apparently this didn't sit to well with him.

"Don't ignore me!" he growled. I turned around to eye him suspiciously and my eyes widened in shock when I saw his whole body shaking.

"What the fuck is wrong with you Paul?" I asked warily. He didn't seem to hear me though because his eyes were jammed shut and his fists kept clenching and unclenching.

He was taking deep harsh breaths. His eyes flew open and I stumbled backwards at the pure rage that shone through them.

I squeaked in fear and pressed myself against the wall as the shaking got worse. Before I could blink Sam was standing in my doorway glaring murderously at Paul.

"Paul. Outside. Now!" Sam ordered. His voice had dropped an octave and there seemed to be an underlying authority.

Paul bolted. Ran right out of my room and I could hear the kitchen door slam shut on his way out. I stared wide eyed and shocked at the spot were Paul had just inhabited.

I took a few deep breaths to calm down. "Anna," Sam said soothingly as he approached me cautiously, "are you okay?" he asked.

It seemed like he was about to place a hand on my shoulder but thought better of it. I coughed to clear my throat, "Um…yeah, I'm fine," I said.

"Good…Why don't you come downstairs and eat something. I'm sure you're hungry," Sam said as he held open the door for me to go through.

I eyed Sam suspiciously on my way out. _Dear God what was I getting myself into?_

* * *

**Review Please! :)**_  
_


	3. Chapter 3

**HAPPY EASTER! i hope you all got loads of candy and sweets! i don't know about you but the weather out side is beautiful (Just kidding) I'm being sarcastic. it is overcast...ew. Anyway this chapter is short but it helps move the story along...**

**Remember: I LOVE Reviews. So please do not hesitate to let me know what you think of my story. i will not be offended at all...so please REVIEW!**

* * *

I sat in the kitchen awkwardly avoiding everyone's eye contact.

Emily was bustling around the counter top, Sam was watching her diligently and sometimes glancing my way, Jared was sitting across from me at the table, Paul had yet to show up.

I resisted the urge to bolt up to the room I was staying in so I could avoid the awkward tension.

Jared would randomly cough to try and break the tension but nothing could break the silence. Emily finally stopped flitting around and approached me with a plate.

"Here you are. Just out of the oven," she beamed placing the muffins in front of me. Jared immediately grabbed one and stuffed the whole thing in his mouth.

I eyed the muffins warily spotting the blueberries mixed in. I sat there and didn't make a move to pick one up. I could feel Emily's pleading look and Sam's agitated gaze.

This time it was me who was coughing awkwardly. "Anna we aren't trying to poison you," Sam spoke. I eyed him doubtfully.

"Emily, what kind of muffins are these," I asked. "…Blueberry," she said slowly in a confused manner.

I turned my harsh glare back to Sam who still looked lost. "You're such a fucking idiot," I muttered as I pushed my chair back harshly and started to stomp up the stairs.

Sam stood in front of the stairway blocking my view. "Anna what are you talking about," he growled. I rolled my eyes and crossed my arms.

"Remember last time I ate blueberries," I snapped waiting for realization to hit him.

"But I guess you forgot that I'm allergic seeing as you don't really need me in your life!" I said sarcastically.

Regret flushed over his face and he reached up and rubbed his face tiredly.

"Come on Anna don't be too hard on him. Food allergies are easy to forget about," Emily said trying to play peacemaker.

I laughed coldly, "Being rushed to the hospital because your throat closed up is not something one easily forgets," I said losing it.

Emily's face had gone pale and Jared's eyes were watching us like a tennis match. "He's had a lot going on," Emily tried pathetically one more time.

"Well I wouldn't exactly know what's going on in his life since he and I don't talk anymore, now would I _Emily,_" I sneered at her.

I easily surpassed Sam who was standing frozen. I stormed up to my room and grabbed my phone. I went back downstairs intent on getting out of the house.

I passed by Emily and Sam. Emily had tears streaming down her cheek and Sam was trying to comfort her. Jared had vanished.

He looked up as I entered the room and he stood up angrily.

"I don't know where you have gotten all of this attitude but it will stop immediately. You are living under my roof. You will respect me and Emily," he said towering over me.

"I'll respect you when hell freezes over," I said coldly, "You. Aren't. My. Father." I spat poking him in the chest every time I said a word.

This only seemed to make him madder.

"Well guess what Anna, Dad didn't want you! He left and he is never coming back! He never loved you!" Sam exploded his whole being quivering.

I took a step back, shock plastered across my face. I could feel the tears well up in my eyes.

I looked back up at Sam to see a similar look of shock on his face. Guilt was quickly consuming his features.

"I didn't mean…" "Yes you did." I said cutting him off coldly, tears streaming down my face, "It's just the first time you've ever said it out loud," I whispered.

Without another word I turned and walked out of the door.

I walked all the way to the local diner, my thoughts running a mile a minute.

Of course I knew that dad didn't really want me…or Sam for that matter but what kid wouldn't dream of why their father had up and left.

I had deduced it to my mother. He couldn't handle her insistent nagging and criticism. I mean honestly how many times had I wanted to run away to get away from her.

Hell, I _did_ run away a couple of times. I always believed that my father honestly cared for me at least a little bit why else would he have stuck around for five more years.

I walked into the diner and picked a spot in the back corner where it was hard to see me. I quickly ordered a hot chocolate.

I watched the people in the diner eating, something I always did when I had a lot to think about.

It's just a way of distracting myself, I focus on other people to avoid my own problems.

The waiter gave me my mug and I turned to look out of the window. I immediately spat the Hot Chocolate back out.

Embry was outside and he wasn't alone. Jared and Paul were flanking his sides. I sunk deeper into the booth and watched them curiously.

Jared seemed to be trying to sooth Embry, which was weird because Embry rarely gets angry.

The three of them walked into the diner giving me a close up look up at Embry. I stared wide-eyed at him.

His eyes were hard and they seemed distant, like he had something on his mind. He had grown…a lot and his muscles seemed more pronounced.

My mouth was literally wide open in shock as I watched Embry, Jared, and Paul sit down at a table.

It was far away enough that they wouldn't be able to see me but I could still somewhat hear what they were saying. "It gets better." I heard Jared say.

Paul snorted, "Yeah don't worry pup, you'll get the hang of it soon," he said sarcastically. I turned my attention to Embry and watched his face contort with anger.

His lip curled back and a snarl escaped his lips.

My heart started beating wildly as I jumped up out of my seat, knocking the cup of hot chocolate over.

The cup crashed to the floor and shattered causing the whole diner to look my way.

Embry's eyes locked with mine for a split second before I turned my head away and rushed towards the door.

I couldn't believe it. Embry was becoming part of Sam's gang.

All of the signs were there. The growth spurt, the muscles, the mood swings. I rushed past their table keeping my eyes firmly locked on the exit.

"Fuck, what is she doing here? Sam's going to be pissed," I heard Paul hiss. I could hear their chairs scraping and their footsteps following me.

I pushed the doors open and strode outside.

"Why are we following her?" Paul complained behind me. "Because if anything happens to her then Sam is going to flip a shit and chew our Asses out," Jared whispered to him.

They were terrible whisperers.

I ignored them completely and continued walking and they continued to follow me. I felt trapped. Like there was nowhere that I could go.

Jacob was with Bella. Sam was waiting at the house. Embry had turned to the dark side and Quil was never good with emotions.

Without a second thought I took off running into the forest.

I dodged past the trees but I could feel the branches scratching at my face.

After I had been running for a while I looked behind me and saw that they weren't behind me anymore.

My foot caught a root and my body went flying towards the ground. My head hit a tree stump with a loud thump and my vision began to swim.

It would be clear and then extremely blurry. My eyes began to flutter close.

My exhaustion was catching up to me. I was having a hard time keeping my eyes open.

I could hear something approaching but my head felt like it weighed a thousand pounds and my body was not cooperating with my brain.

I could hear whispers but I was so far out of it that I couldn't understand what they were saying.

I felt like someone had put wax paper in front of my eyes, it was that blurry. I felt myself being lifted up and held tightly to a warm chest. Then the person started walking.

I struggled weakly trying to escape but it was no use.

The person began to talk in soothing tones.

I finally gave up and relaxed as much as I could. I leaned my head against the person's shoulder and let myself drift off.


	4. Chapter 4

**Exams suck...end of story**

**Please review!**

* * *

_Don't go around saying the world owes you a living. The world owes you nothing. It was here first. -Mark Twain_

"Paul! Get away from her!"

"I'm not doing anything!"

"The last thing she needs is to wake up and see your face!"

I groaned and closed my eyes tighter, trying to make the annoying voices go away.

"Hey! I think she's waking up!"

I winced from the yelling and rolled over covering my ears. Someone gently grabbed my shoulder and began to nudge me.

"Anna," I knew that voice. I did not want to hear that voice.

"Go away Sam," my voice croaked. I heard a chorus of deep chuckles that made me groan again.

"Anna you need to get up," his voice said again. I slowly opened my eyes and blinked a few times to refocus them. Staring down at me were four faces.

Sam, Paul, Jared, and Embry all stared down at me intently. I sat up quickly before I fully stood up.

The blood rushed too quickly to my head and I closed my eyes in pain. The rush of blood to my head made me slightly dizzy and I felt my body sway.

Warm hands steadied my shoulders, "I don't think you should go to school today," Sam said from behind me.

I scoffed and pulled myself away from him, "What? And spend the day with you? I don't think so…wait _school_? It's Saturday!" I exclaimed.

Everyone shifted uncomfortably. "You were out all of Sunday," Sam said. I was completely flabbergasted.

"Why don't you take another day to rest," Sam instructed. I shook my head defiantly. "No. I need to get out of here," I told him, "This is too weird right now."

Sam eyed me warily. I marched up to my room changed as quickly as I could, trying to ignore the pain.

Once I was finished I grabbed my bag and marched right back downstairs. With a hand on my hip and my bag over my shoulder I eyed all of them boys.

"So, is one of you going to give me a ride or am I walking?" I asked. "Absolutely not! You are not walking. Paul's driving," Sam ground out.

I nodded my head and headed for the door. I heard scrambling behind me and before I knew it we were pulling up in the school parking lot.

I was out of the car like a bat out of hell ignoring Embry's calls from behind me.

The entire morning I didn't see Jacob or Quil and my headache was getting increasingly worse.

Instead of going to the Cafeteria for lunch I opted to go to the library for the piece and quiet but before I could get to the library doors someone grabbed my arm and pulled me back.

The sudden movement made my head explode in pain and I felt so dizzy I was a bit nauseous.

"Anna! I have the best news!" I looked up into the face of Jacob Black. "What's up Jake?" I asked.

"Bella Swan invited me to the movies!" he exclaimed. I rolled my eyes, "And what does this have to do with me?" I asked tiredly.

Jacob looked away sheepishly.

"Well I was um wondering if you could come too. See, Bella's friend Mike is going too so I was hoping that you could distract him so I could... you know," he trailed off.

A flare of anger surged through my veins. "You want me to go with you so you can flirt more easily with her!" I almost shouted.

"Oh come on Anna, please! Do it for me!" he pouted. I made eye contact, worst mistake of my life.

I sighed in defeat, "Sam won't be happy," I muttered.

"When have you ever cared about what Sam thinks?" I laughed weakly before finally walking into the library for some peace and quiet.

"I don't like the sound of this," Sam told me as I ate a muffin waiting for Jake to pick me up.

"Sam, I'm fine, I haven't had a headache all day," I lied to him. He eyed me skeptically but before he could say anymore there was a honk out front and I scurried to get past Sam.

* * *

I slumped awkwardly on the wall watching Jacob and Mike fight pettily. "Are you even old enough to see this movie?" Mike finally threw out.

I couldn't help but let out a short laugh. Jacob glared at me quickly before muttering that Bella was buying our tickets for us.

I really wasn't doing anything to help distract Mike. I thought it was all too amusing watching Mike and Jake fight over Bella's attention.

Although I felt a pang of jealousy run through me every time Jacob would smile at her.

_Attention whore_ I thought bitterly as Bella came back into sight. I followed silently into the movie theater and took a seat on the outside next to Mike.

Not even ten minutes into the movie did Mike look uneasy. I eyed him cautiously throughout the movie, making sure he didn't do anything, unsavory.

I sulked lower in my seat thinking bitterly about Jacob. 

_Why the fuck did I need to have a crush on him anyway? I hate life right now._

A few minutes later I was rudely pushed aside when Mike ran out of the theater saying he was about to throw up.

I shot up and followed him out of the room feeling a rush of pity for the poor guy.

I walked to the men's bathroom and knocked on the door. "Mike? Mike? Are you okay?" I asked through the door.

I heard a mumbled reply and I debated whether or not I should go in and make sure he was actually okay.

Before I could make that decision Bella and Jake strolled out of the theater laughing about something.

"You should hold out for someone with a stronger stomach. Someone who laughs at the gore that makes other men vomit," Jake said teasingly but I could see the hidden implications behind his words.

I spun around and glared at the two of them, "Someone like you?" I asked sarcastically.

"That's funny because if I remember correctly you're the one who threw up in fourth grade when we dissected a frog," I snapped angrily at his poor attempt at flirting.

Before Jacob could say something more Bella pulled him away.

A few minutes later Mike emerged from the bathroom.

I smiled shyly at him, "You all right?" I asked hesitantly. Mike nodded slightly and we both walked over to where Bella and Jacob were sitting. "Well, I need to go home," Mike nodded.

Then he went on to say that he had felt sick before the movie blah blah blah.

I really wasn't that interested.

I was interested in how Jake continually glared him down.

"What is your problem?" Mike asked exasperatedly. "Right now, you're my problem. Feeling sick? Maybe you need to go to the hospital," Jacob said as he slammed his fist down and stood up and came at Mike, "You want me to put you in the hospital?" Mike backed up and put his hands up in defense.

I quickly stepped in between the two of them and Bella grabbed Jakes hand, "Jake! Jake, the movies over!" she cried trying to get him to step back down.

I was about to say something when Bella interrupted me, "You're really hot," she said. "Are you fucking kidding me?" I exclaimed eyeing her viciously.

She didn't even spare me a glance, "Like you feel like you have a fever or something. Are you okay?" she asked.

"I don't know what's happening…. I gotta go," before I could stop him he was running out of the movie theater.

All three of us stood there in shock. 

_Did that really just happen?_

I sighed bitterly before turning to the other two.

"Look, you two go on and head home, I'll wait for him hear. Besides he's my ride home anyway," I mumbled.

Mike was all gung-ho about leaving but Bella seemed to hesitate a little bit more so I simply rose my eyebrow at her signaling that I really didn't want her here.

She seemed to get the point.

* * *

I sat down on the stairs and waited. And waited. And waited some more.

I looked down at my phone. 11:30, _where the fuck was he?_ I thought.

I waited for another five minutes before deciding to go out to the parking lot. I made our way to his car hoping he would be there. He wasn't.

I took a deep breath trying to calm down. All this stress was not good for my headache that had been brewing all day.

I sure as hell wasn't going to wait in this sketchy parking lot all night. I pulled out my phone to call Sam… or someone so they could come pick me up.

The only problem?

As soon as I was about to press send my phone died. I wanted to scream.

I glared ahead of me as I began walking down the road to try and find a bus that would take me to Forks.

Buses didn't operate in La Push. Just my luck right?

After waiting for the bus for another 30 minutes I was finally on my way home.

Of course the bus ride took a good 2 and a half hours so by the time I reached Forks it was two in the morning and I was _not _a happy camper. 

_Fuck Jacob Black. Fuck him and his stupid little girlfriend_.

As soon as I was off the bus it started to pour! I could literally bite some bodies' head off.

I pulled my thin jacket closer to my body so I would hopefully stop shivering.

Three hours and 26 minutes.

That's how long it took me to get back to Sam's house and it rained the entire time.

It was five thirty in the fucking morning by the time I reached the porch. I felt like death and honestly, I probably looked like it too.

My head felt like it weighed a thousand pounds.

I could feel the cold shivers as my body convulsed from the cold.

I threw the door open and slammed it shut. To my utter surprise the noise didn't wake anybody up.

But that was because everyone and their mother were already occupying the living room.

I glared at every single one of them and my gaze landed on Jacob laying on the couch, sleeping.

_He was fucking sleeping! _

I wanted to scream at him just to wake him up.

He left me in the middle of Port Angeles in the middle of the night and I come home to find him sleeping on my brother's _couch_.

They all seemed to be in shock at my appearance.

"What the fuck happened to you?" Paul finally asked.

I didn't dignify him with a response because I honestly didn't trust my mouth. I was beyond angry.

Instead I walked slowly but surely to my room ignoring their pestering questions.

I tore all of my clothes off and threw on a dry pair of underwear, bra, and t-shirt.

I passed out as soon as I hit the bed.


	5. Chapter 5

**New Chapter! Review please!**

* * *

"Love me when I least deserve it, because that's when I really need it"

I didn't know what time it was when I woke up and I honestly didn't care. I felt like shit. Complete and utter shit.

My throat felt raw and scratchy and it hurt every time I made a noise or tried to swallow. My nose was stuffed up and I felt like my cheeks were swollen.

My head felt like someone was continuously beating on it with a metal bat and I was so cold I was shivering.

I burrowed myself farther into my covers. "Oh Anna! You don't look so good," I turned my head and wearily eyed Emily walking into my room.

I groaned and rolled back around with my back facing her intent on getting more sleep.

Before I could pass out again she was feeling my forehead and cheeks checking for a fever.

"You're burning up!" she exclaimed. Her high voice was making my head hurt even more.

"Sam!" she called through the door making me wince. Low and behold Sam came barreling through the door. "What's wrong? Is everything okay?" he demanded.

"Whisper," I croaked out in an almost silent voice.

Sam looked down at me. "She has a high fever," Emily explained.

"It's probably got something when she came home soaked in water at 5 this morning," Sam muttered I closed my eyes hoping to block their voices out.

No such luck. Sam crouched down in front of me and gently pushed some of my hair back. His warm touch made my whole body shiver.

Normally I would have slapped his hand away but he was just so warm I felt myself lean into his touch.

"Anna," he whispered, "Can you tell us how else you feel sick," he said gently.

I lifted up my eyelids and stared straight into his eyes, "Throat…. nose…. Head…cold," I moaned. "I'll get you some more blankets and how about some soup?" Sam asked.

I grunted in agreement. "Chicken noodle?" I asked. Sam smiled and nodded. He stood up and I immediately missed the warmth his skin brought.

Both he and Emily exited the room. A few minutes later Sam was laying more blankets on top of me, tucking me in snuggly. I was out in seconds.

* * *

The next few days passed in a blur of tissues and coughing up phlegm and sleeping.

I only left my room to go to the bathroom. No one besides Sam and Emily had come into my room and for that I was grateful.

However when the door is slammed open and loud shouts and footsteps wake me up I am not a happy camper.

I sat up and rubbed away the sleep in my eyes before glaring at the door. I rolled out of bed, literally, and paused waiting for the sudden pain in my head to disappear.

Without another seconds hesitation I strode to the door and walked slowly down the stairs to the kitchen bracing myself for what I might see.

But nothing could prepare me for what I was about to see. I abruptly stopped and glared at the brown head in front of me.

Bella Swan sat at the table picking at a muffin.

"What is _she_ doing here," I hissed in a whisper, not able to physically raise it.

The boy's gaze shifted to me and their eyes widened.

"You look pretty," Jared said sarcastically. I ignored him. I felt like she was overstepping into my territory.

I may not have been happy about staying with Sam but at least I knew that _pests_ like her wouldn't invade my space.

"Why don't you go back upstairs and sleep," Emily said trying to distract me. My glare turned to her and she froze.

"She's been sick so she's a little moody." Oh Embry, always the peacekeeper.

"Shut up," I spat. Embry's eyes widened and he backed off completely. Before anything else could be said Sam walked through the door, interrupting everyone's train of thought.

He went straight to Emily and began to kiss her scars. I rolled my eyes in response looking away to avoid reacting my gag reflexes.

Soon after Sam arrived Paul and Jacob walked up to the door pushing each other around.

I felt my blood run cold at the sight of Jacob and I could feel the anger creep up my throat.

He had the nerve showing up at my house after he left me at the movie theater in Port Angeles.

Besides that, he didn't even look at me, I felt my heart clench in jealousy when he and Bella made eye contact.

Paul smirked and gave Bella some half-ass apology for something he did. Paul turned around and continued to smirk at me.

"Well if it isn't our little ray of sunshine back from the dead," he teased. Jared snorted into his cup and Embry's lip twitched up.

Sam seemed to finally realize I was here as well. "What are you doing up? You're still sick! Get back to bed!" He demanded.

I simply raised an eyebrow at him ignoring his statement. I turned my head back to look at Jacob and as soon as I locked eyes with him time seemed to stop.

Everyone thing around us paused. Everyone was staring wide-eyed at either me or Jake and Bella just looked confused.

Jake looked like he was in complete awe. His shocked expression soon turned into an angry one and he glared at me in the most hostile way I have ever seen.

I noticed his frame begin to shake, just like how Paul's and Sam's did sometimes.

What the fuck? He had no right what so ever to be mad at me! What had I done wrong? I'll tell you! NOTHING! _He _was the one who left me at the movies!

It was completely and utterly his fault that I had gotten sick! So, no, I was not going to sit back and continue to let him glare at me.

"What the fuck is your problem Jacob?" I asked sharply in my scratchy voice.

He seemed to ignore my question because instead of answering he let out a stream of curse words. "Why are you even here?" I asked harshly.

He still didn't respond and I was starting to get frustrated. His shaking increased and Sam immediately stepped in.

"Jacob. Outside." He said in his weird deep voice. Jacob seemed to hesitate for a second but then he shot out of the too crowded house quickly.

I turned to gaze distastefully at Bella, "You can leave," I sneered before walking back upstairs and falling into a restless sleep.

* * *

The next day I was feeling exceptionally well and I was able to actually eat downstairs in the kitchen without the smells getting to me.

Emily was over the moon about this fact. She was going on and on about how she was desperate for another female to talk to instead of the boys.

All I could think was, she got herself into it. Deep rumbling laughter, a telltale sign that the boys were about to enter.

For some odd reason I got extremely nervous. I could feel my palms beginning to sweat and I helplessly tried to flatten my hair out.

I stopped halfway through my actions in confusion. Since when have I been concerned about what I looked like in front of them?

I forced my hand away and stared at the table. "You feeling better?" I looked up at Embry. "Yeah," I whispered.

He sat down next to me and put his arm around my shoulder in a friendly manner but as soon as his arm

was touching me a loud terrifying growl broke the somewhat peaceful atmosphere.

I jumped in shock and looked around wildly, my eyes landing on Jacob, who was glaring holes into my head.

I felt incredibly small and I coward into Embry's side. Jacob seemed almost animalistic and I was honestly scared.

"Jacob," Sam growled, "We need to talk. Outside," Sam said. Without waiting for a response Sam pulled Jacob roughly out the door.

The whole kitchen was silent and then they all broke out in obnoxiously loud voices. I pushed myself away from Embry and walked to the window that faced the yard.

Thankfully the window was cracked and if I strained my ears enough I could make out what they were saying.

"Sam I promised Bella…"

"I don't care what you promised Bella. You imprinted on Anna,"

"I didn't want to Imprint on Anna,"

"Stop acting like a child,"

"I'm not acting like a child Sam! I want to be with Bella! Anna and I aren't suppose to be together!"

"The bond is too strong…"

"I don't care about the bond. I _will_ break it. Anna and I are _not_ soul mates. I am suppose to be with Bella,"

There was suddenly a loud bang and I tried to stand closer to the window to see where the two of them went.

There was another growl before I heard Sam's low voice. "_You_ imprinted on _my_ sister. I swear to God Black, if you hurt her…"

"Like you hurt her?" there was another deep growl and I was suddenly pulled back from the window and shoved down in a chair.

Emily was once again flittering around, like she did whenever she was nervous.

"So I think you'll be able to go to school in a few days," she said. I nodded not saying anything.

I only stared at the door in confusion.

I felt like someone had ripped my heart out and was squeezing it to the point of bursting.

I felt like I wanted to burst out in tears.

I was angry at myself for getting so upset.

Sam and Jacob walked back into the kitchen both very stiff and uncomfortable.

One glance at Jake and I tore out of the kitchen and up to my room.


	6. Chapter 6

**Hey there kiddos! here is the next installment in my story**

**ALERT: so i am changing their age so that they are juniors in high school right now sorry about that...  
**

* * *

_Love is never lost. If not reciprocated, it will flow back and soften and purify the heart. -Washington Irving_

I quickly grabbed my things and shut my locker, avoiding the looks and whispers that followed me as I walked down the hall.

Everyone had noticed that Embry and Jake were avoiding me and I'm sure everyone was noticing the way Jacob was glaring at me.

I tried to ignore him and his looks but I felt like it was my fault that he was continuously angry with me and I was angry with myself for feeling this way.

I sighed heavily and made my way to English class. As soon as I entered the room everyone stopped and looked at me.

I put my head down and walked to the back of the classroom.

I didn't even have to look up to know that Jacob was in the room I could feel his stare on me.

Whenever he stared at me I felt small and extremely vulnerable. I looked down and pulled out the book we were reading.

"Hey!" I looked up at the boy who sat beside me, Aaron. "Did you need something?" I asked wearily.

He smiled shyly, "Well, I was wondering—"

"No I don't know why Jacob and Embry have suddenly grown muscles, Yes I am living with Sam Uley and No I do not know if they take steroids," I listed off.

I looked back up at him and noticed a shocked look on his face before he looked amused.

"Well that information is great but I was actually wondering if you wanted to sit with me and my friends at lunch today…. considering, well, Jake and Embry have been sitting with Paul and Jared…and I think the whole school knows you and Paul don't exactly get along," he chuckled.

"I hadn't even thought about lunch," I groaned, "You are a lifesaver," I told him. "I try," Aaron shrugged.

I smiled as I looked down at my desk. "Thanks," I whispered. I peeked up at him and saw that he was smiling at me.

"It's really not a big deal," Aaron assured, "I'll come find you after the next class," he whispered to me as the teacher started the class.

Math had passed in a blur of numbers and formulas and true to his word Aaron found me at my locker and escorted me over to his table.

I pulled out my bag lunch and gave an awkward wave to everyone, "Hey," I muttered.

"Your Anna right?" a girl asked warmly. I smiled at her open friendly manner, "Yeah, your Chelsea right? I think we worked on a project together last year," I said trying to remember.

Chelsea beamed back at me, "Yeah for Ms. Ranger's class. She hated me," Chelsea said wrinkling her nose.

I laughed out loud and easily sat down. "I don't think Ms Ranger likes anyone," I added.

"Besides her cats," a mischievous looking boy smirked at us.

"Peter Simons," he grinned over at me, "And this is my lovely sister Patti," he said motioning to a girl who had her nose stuck in a book.

"Say hello Patti," Peter said in a tone that sounded like he was talking to a child.

Her eyes snapped up and she glared at Peter. "Oh shut up will you," she snapped.

When she turned to me her face fell into a lazy grin, "Like this idiot said," she said jabbing her elbow into her brother, "I'm Patti," she said before turning back to her book.

It was easy to fit in with everyone. They were all very welcoming and they didn't bring up my old friends at all.

By the end of lunch I had added all of their numbers into my phone and they had invited me to eat lunch with them again tomorrow.

I definitely ended the day in a much better mood then I had started it.

So when Sam came to pick me up he was a bit shocked to see that I was smiling.

I almost laughed out loud at him but reigned it in. "Did you have a good day?" he asked as I hopped in the car.

"Yeah I actually did," I mused lightly.

When we got home I quickly avoiding anymore awkward conversation by running up to my room and starting on my homework.

Once I finished I was completely famished to I went to the kitchen only to find all of Sam's imbeciles piled in as well.

As soon as I stepped down from the stairs I made eye contact with Jacob.

He looked like he was having some sort of internal battle with himself but soon his face turned into a scowl, which was directed at me.

I sighed and turned my back to him to go to the fridge but in my way was the last person I expected to see.

Quil stood there in all his glory beaming down at me. "Hey Anna!" he exclaimed excitedly. I felt a pang of disappointment stab my gut.

"Hey," I mumbled my good mood shot to hell at this point.

I grabbed an apple and was about to go back upstairs when Paul decided to open his fat mouth.

"So I saw you sitting with Aaron Smith and his loser friends today," he jeered.

I spun around and glared at Paul. "Don't call them losers," I seethed.

"Why pretend they're anything else? That Patti girl always has her head shoved in a book… I know other places her head could go," Paul said suggestively.

The other boys laughed at his disgusting joke.

I closed my eyes and counted to ten hoping to calm down.

"And that Aaron kid has a crush on you! Believe me when I say you could do much better them him," Paul continued.

My eyes snapped open and I glared hostilely at Paul.

"You are a disgusting asshole. Patti, Aaron, Chelsea, and Peter are ten times the person you could ever be. You're just a bully who has to make other people feel bad so that you can find an ounce of self-confidence. They are ten times the friend then _any_ of you are," I spat glaring at all of them, "And I would rather date Aaron then any of you assholes," I seethed.

Embry and Quil had the decency to look slightly ashamed. Jacob and Paul were shaking so badly it was hard to focus on their solid figure.

I stormed away ignoring the pleas of Embry and Quil to wait.

**1 Week Later**

"So then when he couldn't see me I snuck around front and took the bike."

I had my hand clamped over my mouth trying to keep my laughter from escaping.

My stomach hurt so badly from laughing and my eyes were leaking tears. "You didn't!" I gasped.

Aaron nodded his head smugly. "I did, my cousin still doesn't know it was me," he smiled. I finally calmed down, "You are terrible," I told him.

Aaron only laughed. Aaron suddenly looked extremely nervous.

"So, Anna, I was uhh wondering if you wanted to um gooutwithmethisfriday," he said breathlessly.

I scrunched my face up in confusion. "What?" I took a deep breath and tried to calm down.

"I was wondering if you would go out with me on Friday. You know since school ends then…" he asked looking away.

I smiled and grabbed his hand reassuringly. "I would love to," I said. "Really?" he asked excitedly.

"Yes really, you're like a breath of fresh air in my life Aaron, you have no idea," I told him as he beamed at me.

"Ok well I have to go home but I will pick you up at seven!" he said calling over his shoulder as he tripped over himself.

I smiled after him and suddenly got very giddy and excited.

I could feel butterflies in my stomach and I couldn't help but let out a squeal as I ran home from the beach.

* * *

I burst through the door humming a happy tune.

All of the boys stopped and looked at me but I could care less, although I couldn't help but notice Jacob's soft gaze watching me.

"Everything all right Anna?" Sam asked me warily. I don't think he has seen me this giddy in a while.

I smiled brightly at him, "Ecstatic," I exclaimed as I grabbed a flower from it's vase and smelled it deeply. I noticed Kim smiling at me.

Kim was Jared's recent girlfriend; she hangs around here a lot. "It's a boy isn't it?" she asked.

As soon as she said that everyone froze.

Emily dropped something in the kitchen and within seconds she was peeking her head through the kitchen door.

"Did I say something?" Kim asked timidly. No one answered her.

Sam stood up and gazed hardly down at me. "Is it a boy Anna?" he asked.

I put my hands on my hips and glared up at him, "And what if it is?" I sassed.

Sam's eyes flickered over to Jacob briefly and I noticed that Jacob was trembling and clutching the arm of the sofa glaring a hole through the TV.

"Anna just answer the question," Sam pleaded.

"Fine! It is a boy! He asked me out today! Is it a crime to be happy!" I yelled in exasperation.

Emily came up behind me and placed her hands on my shoulders, which I quickly shrugged off.

"Of course it isn't," she said and if I wasn't mistake I heard an underlying hint of a threat that was directed at Sam and the rest of them.

"Who is it with?" Emily asked. "Aaron Smith," I sighed happily.

As soon as this was out of my mouth Jacob had jumped up and ran out of the room slamming the door on the way out.

I felt a sharp pain in my heart and I could feel the tears starting to gather around my eyes.

"You know, I know that I can be a pain in the ass some times but would kill you to let me be happy?" I asked looking around at all of them.

"Anna," Sam tried to step closer to me but I shook my head and took a step back turning my back on all of them and going to my room.

* * *

The week passed unbearably slow.

I was excited about my date but there seemed to be a nagging voice in the back of my mind that kept reminding me of Jacob.

It was like my mind and my heart were at battle with me. So when Friday finally came I was just plan tired.

Aaron seemed to sense this so he offered to do something small like just go to the diner and then take me home.

"You are the best Aaron," I sighed once he dropped me back off at my house.

We both looked at eachother gauging the other's movements trying to figure out wheter we should kiss or not.

Before we both busted out laughing. I was laughing so hard tears were in my eyes.

I wiped them away, "Oh god this was too much," I gasped.

"Yeah I think it's safe to say that we do better as friends," he said finally controlling himself.

"I agree," I sighed leaning my head back and peering over at him. "I had a good time though. You really are a great guy," I whispered.

"Thanks, I'm sorry but I don't think we would be the same if we kissed," Aaron said.

I nodded in agreement. He helped me out of the car and I gave him a big hug and a kiss on the cheek.

"Call me tomorrow okay?" I told him. He nodded and smiled turning back to get in his car.

I turned and walked into the house only to be greeted by all of the boys trying to comfort an angry looking Jacob.

I tried to slip by them but luck was not on my side. "Did you have a good date?" Jacob sneered.

I simply raised my eyebrow at him, "Actually I did," I told him. "Trouble in Bella land?" I shot back.

Jacob sprang up to his full height and glared down at me. I tried not to let him intimidate me.

"You don't know what you're talking about," he said in a deadly calm voice.

"Actually I know a lot more then you think I do," I said matter-of-factly. "Yeah? What do you know?" he sneered again.

"I know that you're in love with Bella Swan. I know that she is in love with Edward Cullen. I know that you think you stand a chance with her. I know that she will never choose you as long as he is in the picture. You are just being strung along," I told him calmly apparently this was the wrong thing to say.

"YOU DON'T KNOW ANYTHING! YOU ARE JUST A SELFISH BITCH! I'M GLAD I'M NOT FRIENDS WITH YOU ANYMORE BECAUSE YOU THINK YOUR SO MUCH BETTER THEN EVERYONE ELSE! YOU. ARE. WRONG!" Jacob yelled.

I gasped in shock and stumbled backwards.

I felt broken and lost and every word he said felt like someone was stabbing me in the heart and twisting the knife painfully.

I glanced up at Jacob with tears in my eyes and falling down my cheeks.

"Do you even realize how painful it is for me to watch you hand over your heart to a girl who has all ready given her heart to someone else? I know what the outcome of this love triangle will be and somewhere deep down you know too but if you expect me to sit around and wait for you to come to your senses _your_ wrong," I whispered knowing full well that he heard every word that I said.

I calmly walked upstairs ignoring the wolf's howl in the dark night.


	7. Chapter 7

**I really like this chapter and i hope you do too! haha anyway this chapter really pushes the story along**

* * *

_Conviction without experience makes for harshness. -Flannery O'Connor_

Sam and the boys had been avoiding the house all week and all of them seemed extremely anxious about something.

I was only slightly surprised when I first noticed Seth Clearwater hanging around them but I nearly peed myself when I noticed Leah was with them too.

I tried asking her what was going on but she stubbornly refused to tell me anything.

I skillfully avoided Jacob's hot glares at school and I spent most of my time with Aaron and the others.

We were walking out of English class together when the teacher called me back in to speak in private.

Aaron shot me a concerned glance before making his way out of the classroom. I slowly walked over to Mr. Carson.

Mr. Carson was every girl's crush. He was tall and slender but with defined muscles.

His eyes were like melted chocolate and black-framed glasses perched on his nose giving him the intellectual look.

The years of teaching had grayed his hair and his black hair was speckled with gray spots.

It made me wonder why he ever became a teacher in the first place.

I nervously clutched my books to my chest as I approached his desk. "Was something wrong with my essay Mr. Carson?" I asked.

He smiled and looked up at me from his desk. "No, No of course not! I just wanted to discuss your future with you," he chuckled.

I stared dumbfounded at the man. "_My Future?_" I asked incredulously.

"Well I was wondering what you were thinking about doing after high school. Are you thinking about college?" he questioned.

I felt myself flush and a turned to glance out the window. "I haven't really had thought that much ahead…" I trailed off.

Mr. Carson chuckled, "Don't be embarrassed about it. A lot of teenagers don't know what they are going to do in the future," He told me before glancing quickly at the clock.

"If you don't mind I would really like to discuss some things with you, do you think you could stay a little longer," he asked.

I nodded my head knowing that I would be walking home anyway.

"I just have to call my brother," I told him pulling out my phone and sending a quick text to Sam.

"Have a seat," He said motioning to pull up a chair. I did just that and waited for him to talk.

He straightened the papers he was holding and then leaned across the desk.

"What colleges could you see yourself at?" he asked leaning back in his chair. "Washington State," I shrugged nonchalantly.

Almost every kid in La Push and Forks went to Washington State, if they even went to college.

My answer seemed to amuse the man in front of me.

"Now I think I can assume that you don't actually want to go to Washington State.

I'd bet money that you want to get as far away from here as possible," he said staring down his nose at me.

"I would barely be able to afford to go to Washington State," I muttered.

"You are aware of the grants and scholarships given to Native American students to go to college?" he asked.

"Well yeah but only geniuses or people with connections get those," I said thinking of Rachel Black who had major connections considering her father was technically the chief of the tribe.

"Anna, trust me, you could easily get one of those grants," he said confidently. I gave him a disbelieving look.

"Even if I did get a grant or scholarship I don't even know what I would want to go into," I said in exasperation.

Mr. Carson let out a loud laugh, "That's the easy part! What do you like to do?" he asked.

"Well I mean I like to read…" I said not knowing where he was taking this.

He clapped his hands together loudly making me jump in my seat.

"Perfect! And seeing what I have from the many essays and writing assignments I have given you I can personally say you have a way with words," he said honestly.

"So obviously if you like to read and you are a good writer you should look into majoring in English," he said as if it was the most obvious thing in the world.

I slumped back in my chair and stared at him. "Why me? Why not Amy Smith?" I asked.

"Miss Smith is without a doubt an excellent student but she lacks what you have," he told me.

"And what would that be?" I asked. "Passion." He said with a soft smile, "Amy works hard and gets the grades she deserves but that's just it, its work for her. For you its about what you care about what your _passionate_ about," he spoke.

"Here let me give you some flyers and some websites to take a look at," he said as he rummaged through his desk coming up with a stack of papers that he handed to me.

"Take a look at some of those colleges and come see me next week with the one's you are most interested in."

I nodded and took the papers turning to head out of the door. "Thanks Mr. Carson," I said.

"Anytime," he said with a smile and a wave as I walked out of the classroom.

In a daze I walked to my locker and gathered all of my things together for my walk home.

_College. _I had never actually put much thought into it.

Mr. Carson was right when he said I wanted to get as far away from here as possible.

If I could go to college in Australia it still wouldn't be far enough away.

The whole way home I contemplated it and soon came to the conclusion I wanted to go somewhere as far away and as different then La Push.

The first place that came to mind was New York. I decided to take a short cut through the woods that took off ten minutes of my walk.

I easily made my way through the brush avoiding and any loose rocks or branches.

I heard fight sounds off in the distance and my curiosity piqued.

Abandoning the path that I was on I trudged deeper into the woods closer to the sounds, which were getting louder and louder.

In the distance I could see white blurs charging eachother I took a few steps closer but was stopped when I ran into a wall.

In a daze I looked up and made eye contact with someone who must have been related to Dr. Cullen.

His skin was almost pure white and he had golden eyes.

Not to mention he was extremely handsome He was smiling mischievously down at me.

"Something tells me you aren't suppose to be out here," he spoke.

That broke me out of my daze and I took a step back from him crossed my arms and sent a glare up at him.

"Yeah well I highly doubt you're suppose to be here either," I hissed. He only chuckled which increased my irritation with the man.

I tried to sidestep him but he easily blocked my way.

"Why don't you come with me," he said as he placed a hand on my shoulder and pushed me to walk.

I was soon surrounded by his entire family but what shocked me most was the group of wolves that sat in front of them watching two of the Cullen's fight. Everyone too wrapped up to notice me.

I watched in awe as they fought in an inhuman way. I could barely keep my eyes on them they were moving so fast.

The two finished fighting and before anything else could happen the one grasping my shoulder spoke up.

"Hey guys! Look what I found!" he bellowed. Every single eye was now trained on me and I let out an involuntary twitch.

The wolves were immediately hunched in a threatening position growling fiercely.

My eyes widened in shock and I stumbled backwards into the man who led me here.

"So do you make it a habit of hanging out in woods with large vicious man-eating wolves that are taller than me?" I said trying to sound nonchalant about it but utterly failing this made the man behind me bark out a loud boisterous laugh.

"I like her! Hey Carlisle can we keep her?" he asked joyfully.

The largest wolf snarled loudly and was taking slow feral steps towards me.

"Emmett that was not the best thing to say," the one who I recognized as Edward snapped.

Emmett merely shrugged and muttered about mutts being able to take a joke.

"Jacob, he meant no harm by the comment. It was just Emmett being Emmett," Edward said addressing the russet colored wolf.

Wait a second.

Did he just call that wolf Jacob?

My head shot over to look at the wolf approaching me. I felt myself tremble as the wolf got closer still growling lowly.

"Jacob you're frightening her," Edward spoke again.

The wolf stopped walking lowered its ears and let out a soft whine before running back to where it first was.

It was then that I noticed that Bella Swan as here as well. Ew.

The wolf poked her neck softly with his nose making her giggle.

Gag me with a spoon. Please. Out of the corner of my eye I noticed the black wolf run off.

"Can someone please tell me…" I trailed off and I stared in awe as Sam came running through the forest.

"WHAT THE FUCK?" I screeched pulling away from Emmett's hold.

"Anna, calm down," Sam said trying to grab a hold of my shoulder but I slipped away.

"NO! I will not fucking calm down! Do you even realize how fucked up this whole thing is!" I shouted.

He tried to come closer to me but I backed up. "Anna, please not now I will explain everything later?" he said tiredly.

Like I gave a rat's ass about him being tired.

"No I think right now is the perfect moment for an explanation. In fact let me just call up my unicorn friends and it'll be like fucking story time," I spat sarcastically.

"I think it's time we leave," Dr. Cullen said. "Oh no you don't. This somehow involves you so you better sit your asses down," I hissed.

They all looked a bit taken aback but they didn't leave. I turned back to Sam.

"Explain," I said shortly crossing my arms across my chest.

"We're Werewolves."


	8. Chapter 8

**Alas! another chapter! haha anyway i will be going out of town for a week so i wont be updated at all next week! Sorry guys!**

* * *

_All changes are more or less tinged with melancholy, for what we are leaving behind is part of ourselves. -Amelia Barr_

I felt my face pale and my stomach went into knots. I gaped up at him my eyes widening in fear. The legends. I felt like someone was sitting on my chest. My breaths came out in short gasps.

"Anna," Sam said softly as he tried to take a step towards me. I shook my head frantically and stumbled backwards. I put my head between my knees as I tried to come to an understanding.

The legends were true. Images of Billy saying the legends at bonfires came rushing back to me. Taha Aki… wolves… Cold ones…Third wife. My head snapped up. "Vampires." I breathed, "You're vampires," I said addressing the Cullens. Carlisle nodded. My heart beat increased again.

"Don't you…" I trailed off frantically. "No, we do not drink human blood. We feed off animals," Edward answered my question. I only slightly relaxed. "There is a gene in our bodies that is triggered when vampires are near," Sam explained.

"Why are you out here?" I asked. "We fear there will be a newborn attack with a vampire name Victoria leading it. Victoria wants revenge on us because Edward killed her mate James a year ago. She wants Bella. A mate for a mate," Carlisle explained.

"But what about the treaty," I murmured. "We've decided to help them in order to keep the tribe safe," Sam explained. I scrunched my face up in confusion. "No. You decided to help because Jacob has some sick obsession with her," I said pointing an accusing finger at Bella.

She looked taken aback and Edward growled at me causing Sam to growl back at Edward.

"Speaking of obsessions what's up with yours with Emily?" I questioned. The russet wolf let out a low warning growl but then the majority of the wolves growled back at it. Sam smiled sadly, "Imprinting," he explained.

"What's that?" I questioned. "Basically it's when a werewolf finds his mate. Nothing else matters but keeping their imprint safe. It's like everyone else is paled compared to that person," he explained with a dreamy look on his face. "Who else _imprinted_?" I asked with a sinking feeling in my stomach.

"Jared, Paul, Quil, and Jake." He responded. "Did Jake imprint on Bella?" I asked softly while staring at the ground trying to hide the emotions on my face. "No," Sam said sharply. "Then who…"

"You, he imprinted on you," he said fiercely. I looked up and met the russet colored wolf's eyes. The wolf looked down but then he looked back up at Bella then back to me with pleading eyes. He didn't have to say anything else. I could feel my heart break in two.

Tears were threatening to fall down my face and I could feel my anger swirl in the pit of my stomach.

"Why did you come back?" I asked the Cullens as I felt my anger rise. Carlisle didn't even look flustered. "We have to live in a place where the sun is minimal and there are only so many options," he replied.

"So you found it necessary to come back to Forks when you knew there was a possibility that werewolves would transform," I asked incredulously. The Cullens were looking everywhere but my face. "It's your fault," I muttered. "Anna what are you talking about," Sam asked.

"You knew the wolves would change if you came back but you didn't care! Do you even realize how many lives you fucked up! Because of your selfishness my brother ditched his family, which cause my mother to go into a depression! You single handedly ruined Leah Clearwater's life! Because of you my friends ditched me and didn't talk to me for months and I have to watch the boy I have had a crush on since I was ten get his heart trampled on because that Bitch loves Edward but thinks it's okay to lead Jacob on and now I find out that I'm his imprint and he doesn't want anything to do with me! It's. All. Your. Fault." I cried.

I took one last glance at Jacob before I ran out of the clearing. I ran past Sam's house and towards the cliffs. Once I got there I curled up into a ball and let myself cry. I don't know how long I sat there but I felt someone approach.

I sat up and wiped away the tears that had leaked. I turned my head and saw a smaller grey wolf approach me. At once I knew it was Leah. She came up to me and laid down placing her head in my lap. I smiled, which probably came out as a grimace.

I let my fingers get tangled in Leah's Fur. Surprisingly her fur was extremely soft. I was lost in a trance when Leah licked my cheek making me giggle slightly. I rested my head on Leah's soft body and let myself fall asleep.

* * *

"You went to her in wolf form!" I heard Jake yell. "Yes Jacob I did go to her in my wolf form because she wanted to be alone and not talk to anyone but someone needed to go and make sure she didn't jump off the cliff," Leah said in a bored tone.

I felt myself resting on something soft and I was wrapped in a soft blanket. "She was jumping of a cliff?" Jacob asked frantically. "Why would you care?" Leah snapped, "You were too busy talking to Bella," she sneered. "She's my imprint! Of course I care!" he snapped back.

"Well you have a funny way of showing it." Leah muttered. "This is none of your business," Jacob growled. "You're hurting her Jacob. By choosing Bella over her you're making her feel like she is second best. You are enforcing how her mother treated her. When you reject her you make her feel like she isn't worth it," Leah said strongly.

"She's my best friend," Jake said pathetically.

"And you're losing her. She won't pine after you Jake she isn't like Kim. If you keep rejecting her she is going to reject you when you actually do want her," Leah told him. The door slammed and I knew that Jacob had stormed out of the house.

I opened my eyes and looked up at Leah who was smiling sadly down at me.

"I'm going to New York," I told her in a soft voice. She gave me a confused look.

"My English teacher is helping me get a scholarship to NYU," I whispered.

Leah smiled, "I'll visit you every month," Leah joked weakly in an attempt to make me smile.


End file.
